Gallery: Heatey
''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 IO - What kind of egg.jpg|In "Iced Out" IO - Water puts out dragon fire doesn't it.jpg IO - Elbone trying to warm up his hands.jpg IO - The egg starting to hatch.jpg IO - Watching the egg hatch.jpg IO - The egg having hatched.jpg IO - The new dragon looking at Aggro.jpg IO - Hi little guy.jpg IO - Aw, he's cute.jpg IO - Elbone still holding the new dragon.jpg IO - Where the river leads.jpg IO - Use some right now.jpg IO - Aggro having hopped onto another chunck of ice.jpg IO - Elbone struggling with the new dragon.jpg IO - Aggro having caught the heatwing.jpg IO - Elbone caught between two chunks of ice.jpg IO - Heaty on the ice.jpg IO - Heaty shooting some fire all around.jpg IO - Heaty comtuning to shoot fire.jpg IO - Hey, little guy.jpg IO - Heaty about to do what Aggro asked him to do.jpg IO - Heaty having been sent backwards by his own shot.jpg IO - Heaty warming up Aggro.jpg IO - Aggro struggling a little bit with flying.jpg IO - Aggro trying to get everyone to safety.jpg IO - To fly us all out of here.jpg I'll be okay.jpg IO - They don't see us.jpg IO - Heaty having given them an idea.jpg IO - Fire in you little guy.jpg IO - Heatey sending a fireball.jpg IO - Heatey failing to send out a fireball.jpg IO - Elbone taking Heatey from Aggro.jpg IO - This always worked when I was a kid.jpg IO - Elbone grabbed by Winger.jpg IO - Elbone and Heatey warming up.jpg IO - Only eight of them so far.jpg IO - Leyla taking Heatey from Elbone.jpg IO - Saved this hideous heatwing.jpg IO - Heatey having heated up his bed.jpg CC - Heatey playing with Sizzle.jpg|In "Crash Course" CC - Dak and Leyla having picked up Heatey and Sizzle.jpg CC - Good Night everyone.jpg CC - The baby dragons still awake.jpg CC - Heatey and a Slobber Smelter running around again.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Heatey.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Slobber Smelters 7.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 19.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 25.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 33.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Heatey 2.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Heatey 3.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Heatey 4.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Heatey 5.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 55.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 56.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 73.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 75.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 80.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 81.jpg GrumblegardPt2-3-RescueRiders.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-10-BabyDragons.jpg GrumblegardPt2-12-AggroHeatey1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-91-FriendsHeatey.jpg GrumblegardPt2-92-FriendsHeatey2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-95-DuggardElboneHeatey.jpg GrumblegardPt2-97-HuttsgalorStandsWithTheRescueRiders.jpg GrumblegardPt2-153-GrumblegardBabies.jpg GrumblegardPt2-159-GrumblegardHeatey.jpg GrumblegardPt2-160-Butterfly.jpg GrumblegardPt2-163-GrumblegardBabies.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 1.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 2.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 3.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 4.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 8.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 41.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 44.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 46.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 48.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 50.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 52.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 53.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 54.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 14.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 15.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 55.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 56.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 57.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 18.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 20.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 21.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 59.jpg Heatey Heatey Heatey